


Seven

by Nikita_Woti



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Prostitution
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita_Woti/pseuds/Nikita_Woti
Summary: "Lass dich einfach fallen und ich werde dich auffangen, wenn du es zulässt."





	1. 1 – Master

**Author's Note:**

> Interessant was man alles auf einem alten Laptop findet. Diese Geschichte habe ich vor drei Jahren geschrieben und sie dann irgendwie vergessen, jetzt möchte ich sie nicht einfach verstauben lassen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> -Nikita

Nach einer wochenlangen Geschäftsreise wollte ich endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Spaß haben, also fuhr ich zu meinem Lieblings Club. Dort wurden meiner Meinung nach die besten Sklaven verkauft und das tolle war, dass man sie nach dem Kauf auch einfach dort lassen konnte. Man kaufte sich also einen Sklaven und einen Raum, zahlte das Essen oder ließ ihn eben hungern. Dadurch hatte man den Vorteil, nicht Zuhause auf ihn aufpassen zu müssen. Obwohl das bei den meisten Sklaven eigentlich kein Problem darstellte, da sie fast alle gebrochen waren und nicht mehr an Flucht dachten. 

"Hast du ein paar neue?", fragte ich ungeduldig. Der Verkäufer schüttelte Entschuldigend den Kopf und deutete auf die Tür mit der Nummer Sieben. 

"Das Frischfleisch ist schon weg, aber da hinten ist einer drin, der dir trotzdem gefallen könnte. Ein Junge, ungefähr sechzehn Jahre alt, gut ausgebildet und hat noch nicht so viele Narben. Er ist billiger als die neuen.", eigentlich mochte ich es nicht, wenn das Spielzeug schon mal benutzt worden war, aber besser als nichts. 

Als ich die entsprechende Tür öffnete und eintrat, musste ich meinen Blick erstmal durchs Zimmer schweifen lassen um den Jungen zu finden. Er kauerte nur mit Boxershort bekleidet in einer Ecke des Raumes und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seine Haare waren Blond und verstrubbelt, er besaß eine eher schmächtige Figur und sah alles in allem eigentlich ziemlich ansprechend aus. 

"Hast du einen Namen?" Beim Klang meiner Stimme zuckte er überraschend heftig zusammen und schielte ängstlich zu mir rüber. 

"N-nein, Sir.", brachte er stotternd hervor. Ich seufzte, die meisten Sklaven hatten keine Namen und ich hasste diese Tatsache. Ich überlegte kurz und improvisierte dann. 

"Ich werde dich Seven nennen, das ist englisch für Sieben.", legte ich fest. Er nickte einfach nur wortlos und wirkte leicht überfordert. Dafür, dass er angeblich gut ausgebildet war, machte er einen ziemlich unsicheren Eindruck. Hatte er sich nicht schon längst an das alles hier gewöhnt? 

"Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte ich neugierig. 

"I-ich weiß nicht genau, Sir... vielleicht z-zwei Monate?", entgegnete er leicht verzweifelt. Ich nickte nur und fragte weiter. 

"Und seit wann bist du ein Sklave?"

"Meine Mutter hat mich verkauft als ich drei Jahre alt war, Sir.", antwortete er jetzt ohne zu zögern. Das war noch etwas, das mir überhaupt nicht gefiel. So viele Sklaven wurden als Kleinkinder von ihren eigenen Eltern verkauft, weil die jüngeren mehr Geld einbrachten. Aber wenn er schon dreizehn Jahre lang in dieser Situation war, wieso wirkte er dann so unerfahren? Plötzlich kam mir ein neuer Gedanke, den ich auch sofort aussprach. 

"Du bist erst seit kurzem Sexsklave, stimmt's? Davor hast du wahrscheinlich nur geputzt oder so... Wie alt warst du, als du entjungfert wurdest?" Ich beobachtete jede seiner Reaktionen ganz genau, er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. 

"Ähm, erst seit ein paar Wochen, aber ich hatte mein erstes Mal mit fünf Jahren, Sir.", murmelte er niedergeschlagen. Also hatte ich Recht, es war neu für ihn, jetzt nur noch ausschließlich für Befriedigung zuständig zu sein. Während unseres Gesprächs war ich immer weiter auf ihn zu gegangen und stand mittlerweile direkt vor ihm. Ich strich durch seine beinahe wasserstoffblonden Haare und zog dann kurz an ihnen. Fragend sah er zu mir hoch, starrte aber sofort wieder den Boden an. 

"Du darfst mich anschauen. Wenn du willst, darfst du mir sogar in die Augen sehen.", erlaubte ich großzügig. Eigentlich gab ich ihm damit schon zu viel Freiheit. Er sah mich mit großen blauen Augen an. 

"Danke, Sir.", sagte er schüchtern. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich ihn mit jedem Wort mehr verunsicherte. Ich fragte mich, wie viele ihn wohl schon durchgenommen hatten, aber bevor ich es aussprechen konnte, fiel mir ein, dass ich es lieber doch nicht wusste. Er war so wunderschön, das wollte ich jetzt nicht kaputt machen.

"Also, Seven, was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt ein bisschen Spaß haben?" Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er kniff die Augen kurz zusammen, dann schluckte er einmal und schien gegen eine Panikattacke anzukämpfen. Das war jetzt irgendwie nicht die Reaktion, mit der ich gerechnet hatte. Schnell kniete ich mich vor ihn und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. 

"Ganz ruhig, du musst dich beruhigen.", redete ich auf ihn ein. Ich mochte keine Vergewaltigungen, ich wollte ihn vor Lust Stöhnen hören und nicht vor Schmerz. Zwar war ich ein Fan von Fesselspielchen aber nur, wenn mein Partner auch damit einverstanden war. Als er mit hyperventilieren aufgehört hatte, zog ich ihn hoch und schob ihn in Richtung Bett. 

"Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein, versprochen. Wenn es gar nicht geht, sagst du es mir, verstanden? Ich will dir nicht wehtun." Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er mir nicht glaubte, aber er sagte nichts dagegen, vermutlich aus Angst. Ich drückte ihn aufs Bett und zog den störenden Stoff von seinem besten Stück. Er machte zwar nicht mit, aber er wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen. Während ich mich meiner Kleidung entledigte, betrachte ich seinen jungen Körper. Er hatte helle Haut, die zu seinen Haaren passte und himmelblaue Augen, die gerade angespannt jede meiner Bewegungen verfolgten. Als ich mich schließlich ganz ausgezogen hatte, beugte ich mich über ihn und fuhr sanft seine Kieferpartie entlang. 

"Lass dich einfach fallen, ich pass auf dich auf." 

Er versuchte, meiner Anweisung nachzukommen und entspannte sich tatsächlich ein bisschen. Mit der anderen Hand strich ich über seinen Rücken und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Er erwiderte den Kuss sofort und öffnete aus Reflex den Mund, damit meine Zunge hinein konnte. Ihm wurde also doch schon etwas beigebracht. Dann wanderte meine Hand von seinem Rücken tiefer und ich strich über seinen süßen Hintern, er bemerkte dies nur mit einem Stöhnen, was ich als Erlaubnis zum Weitermachen nahm. Ich drückte einen Finger gegen seinen Schließmuskel und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Vor Schreck löste er sich aus unserem Zungenkuss. Augenblicklich spannte er sich wieder an und hatte unter mir seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Behutsam tastete ich mich weiter vor und plötzlich stöhnte er überrascht auf, als ich mit dem Mittelfinger einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt in ihm bearbeitete, von dem er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es ihn gibt. 

"Bereit Süßer?", flüsterte ich und schob, um mein Vorhaben zu unterstreichen, meinen Finger noch tiefer in ihn hinein. Er wirkte unentschlossen und hatte eindeutig immer noch Angst, aber bevor er 'Nein' sagen konnte, brachte ich ihn vorsichtig in die richtige Position, indem ich ihn an den seitlichen Rippen hielt, so, dass sein Oberkörper aus der Matratze lag und der hübsche Arsch in die Luft gestreckt wurde. Mit einem nervösen Blick über die Schulter konnte er beobachten, wie ich hinter ihm kniete und etwas Gleitgel auf meinem besten Stück verteilte. Als ich dann auch ein bisschen von dem dickflüssigen Gel an seinen Eingang tat, wurde er rot und wandte den Blick ab. Ich gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Rücken, 

"Fertig?", fragte ich noch einmal. Jetzt nickte er leicht und ich führte wieder einen Finger ein, um das Gel dort besser zu verteilen, er sollte so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich haben. Es machte mir Spaß, mit dem Finger in ihm zu spielen, jede Bewegung rief eine Reaktion seines Körpers hervor. 

"Okay, es wird dir gefallen.", sagte ich und er kniff die Augen zusammen, als ich ihn immer mehr vorbereitete. Diese Dehnung tat ihm zwar ein bisschen weh, aber ich achtete darauf, dass es seine Schmerzgrenze nicht überstieg. Dann konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten und ich drückte mich vorsichtig gegen seinen Eingang bis ich schließlich ganz in ihm drin war. Ich hielt inne und fuhr, halb streichelnd, halb massierend, mit den Händen seine Flanken entlang. 

"Geht's?", als Antwort bekam ich nur ein weiteres Stöhnen von ihm. Er hatte es wahrscheinlich nie für möglich gehalten, dass Sex so ein schönes und intensives Erlebnis sein könnte, wie das, was nun folgte. Ich begann sehr einfühlsam, mit kleinen Bewegungen in ihn zu stoßen. Dabei beugte ich mich nach vorne, legte meinen Bauch auf seinem Rücken, und den Kopf in seinem Nacken. Aber was als vorsichtiger Kuschel Sex begann, steigerte sich nach einigen Minuten. Die Stöße wurden tiefer und fester und mit beiden Armen umschlang ich mit festem Griff seinen Oberkörper, damit er nicht wegrutschen konnte, aber er brummte nur zufrieden und genoss es sichtlich. 

Kurze Zeit später lagen wir uns zugewandt seitlich auf der Matratze. Wir waren beide außer Atem und die letzte Stunde war garantiert der beste Sex gewesen, den wir beide je hatten. Ich streichele ihm verträumt über den Oberarm. 

"Und? War es so schlimm wie bei den anderen?", fragte ich ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wurde wieder rot, das passierte heute oft. 

"Es war viel schöner, Sir.", gestand er mir und sein warmer Atem kitzelte dabei an meiner Nase. 

"Du kannst mich Tyler nennen, süßer."


	2. 2 – Slave

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag ich nackt in den Armen eines ebenfalls nackten Mannes. Ich erinnerte mich sofort an den gestrigen Tag und den Sex, der mir ausnahmsweise ziemlich gut gefallen hat. Ich betrachte ihn, er hatte gesagt, ich sollte ihn Tyler nennen, und nicht Sir oder Master oder was auch immer andere jetzt von mir verlangt hätten. Er war so zärtlich und gefühlvoll, so anders als die anderen. Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, musste ich eine Panikattacke unterdrücken. Ich dachte, er würde mit mir auch diese komischen, ekelhaften und vor allem schmerzhaften Sachen machen, die die vor ihm mit mir getan hatten. 

Ich wurde gestern zum aller ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich ausreichend vorbereitet, und dann hatte er mich nicht vergewaltigt, sondern mindestens drei Mal nach meiner Erlaubnis gefragt. Der Kerl war echt einzigartig. Und das Beste war, dass er mir einen Namen gegeben hatte. Ich hatte noch nie einen Namen, man sprach mich normalerweise entweder mit 'Sklave' oder überhaupt nicht an. Ich mochte meinen neuen Namen, auch wenn es eigentlich nur eine Zahl auf einer anderen Sprache war. Aber er hatte ihn für mich ausgesucht und das war noch ein Grund mehr, weshalb ich ihn mochte.

Ein leises Schnarchen holte mich aus meinen Gedanken und brachte mich fast zum Lachen, er sah so süß aus. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen und sein Mund stand leicht offen. Mein Blick wanderte etwas nach unten, über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und als ich noch weiter runter schaute- 

"Nicht sabbern, süßer." Vor Schreck zuckte ich zusammen und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt. 

"Ey, erschreck mich doch nicht so!", kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen, bereute ich sie sofort. Panisch schlug ich mir die Hände vor den Mund und hoffte auf eine nicht allzu schlimme Strafte. Sklaven dürfen nicht unerlaubt sprechen und vor allem dürfen sie ihren Meister nicht anschreien, dafür konnte man getötet werden.

"Sorry aber du hättest dein Gesicht sehen müssen!", lachte Tyler nur und ich nahm vorsichtig die Hände runter. Er war nicht böse auf mich? 

"Guten Morgen, Seven.", sagte er freundlich, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. 

"Hast du gut geschlafen? Oder hast du irgendwo Schmerzen?", fragte er fürsorglich und mir klappte der Mund auf. Es war ja schon eine Seltenheit, dass der, der mich für den Tag gebucht hatte, mich danach überhaupt im Bett schlafen ließ, und jetzt wollte er auch noch wissen, wie es mir ging? 

"I-ich hab gut geschlafen, danke. Und Schmerzen hab ich auch nicht, Sir-äh, Tyler." Er lächelte mich an und fuhr mit seinen Fingern kurz durch meine Haare. 

"Schön, mir hat das gestern nämlich sehr gefallen und ich würde es gerne wiederholen, wenn du das auch möchtest." Fragte er mich gerade wirklich, ob er nochmal mit mir schlafen durfte? Ich wurde tatsächlich gefragt? Wie in Trance nickte ich stumm, ich konnte es immer noch nicht so richtig fassen, und das brachte ihn schon wieder zum Lachen. Er hatte ein wunderschönes Lachen, es war nicht böse oder gruselig, wie ich es von anderen kannte, sondern ehrlich und frei, und ich fand es schön, ihn glücklich zu machen. 

Dann wurde sein Blick nachdenklich und er sah mich durchdringlich an, ich hatte eine Ahnung, was er von mir wollte, aber es war mir nicht unangenehm, so von ihm angeschaut zu werden. Was war denn bitte los mit mir? Nachdem er mich ausführlich gemustert hatte, stand er auf und zog sich eine Boxershort und die Hose an, bevor er mit einem 'Bin gleich wieder da' Oberkörperfrei aus der Tür ging. Was war denn das?

Keine zehn Minuten später trat er beinahe die Tür ein und mein Herz setzte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fast aus. 

"Du gehörst jetzt mir, Seven!", rief er glücklich. Er konnte mir meine Verwirrung wahrscheinlich ansehen und erklärte mir freundlicherweise, was er damit meinte. "Ich hab alles abgeklärt, du bleibst zwar hier, darfst aber nur von mir angefasst werden." 

Bin ich gerade gekauft worden? Von ihm? 

"Du darfst in diesem Zimmer bleiben, das Bad jederzeit benutzen und ab jetzt hast du da sogar warmes Wasser. Wenn du Bücher oder einen Fernseher willst, kaufe ich dir das, damit dir nicht so langweilig ist, wenn ich nicht hier bin. Außerdem werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du täglich drei Mahlzeiten bekommst und mittags etwas Warmes isst. Und wenn dich irgendjemand gegen deinen Willen anfasst, musst du es mir sagen, verstanden?" Überfordert nickte ich, das klang zu schön um wahr zu sein. Er lächelte und beugte sich zu mir runter, ich saß immer noch auf dem Bett, um mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. 

"Meinst du das Ernst?", hinterfragte ich zögerlich. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass er nur mit mir spielte und mich bald entsorgen würde. 

"Natürlich meine ich das Ernst, vertraust du mir nicht?" Ich kannte ihn doch erst seit gestern, woher soll ich da wissen, wie er wirklich ist? Bis jetzt macht er einen netten Eindruck, aber das könnte auch alles nur Fassade sein, und später zeigt er mir dann sein wahres Gesicht. 

"Wieso solltest du mich kaufen wollen? Es gibt so viele andere, die besser sind. Also warum gerade ich?", fragte ich, um einer Antwort zu entgehen. Er seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wirkte enttäuscht, hätte ich vielleicht einfach 'Ja' sagen sollen? 

"Ich kann verstehen, dass du unsicher bist, aber du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich will dich, weil du anders bist, du hast irgendwas Besonderes an dir. Und bitte hör auf, dich selber schlecht zu reden und mit den anderen zu verleihen, die haben einfach nur mehr Erfahrung. Aber ich mag deine Art, du wirkst so unschuldig und eben einzigartig.", erklärte er mir sanft und beobachtete meine Reaktion darauf, die daraus bestand, dass ich ihn sprachlos und überrascht anstarrte. Wieder lächelte er mir leicht zu, und dieses Mal erwiderte ich es vorsichtig. 

"Ich... bekomme also wirklich was Richtiges zu essen?" Das war mir am wichtigsten, denn die zwei Portionen, die ich normalerweise jeden Tag bekam, waren eindeutig zu wenig, was man mir auch deutlich ansehen konnte. Anscheinend hatte er denselben Gedanken, denn er strich über meine Brust und fuhr dort meine hervorstehenden Knochen nach. 

"Ja, du bekommt alles was du willst. Also, fast alles.", versprach er mir.


	3. 3- Master

Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich freute, mir aber noch nicht so richtig traute, was mit seiner Vorgeschichte mehr als verständlich war. ich würde besonders darauf achten, dass er mehr zu essen bekam, denn er war eindeutig unterernährt, was ihn jedoch nicht weniger gut aussehen ließ. 

"Was möchtest du Essen, Liebling? Hast du schon mal Schokolade probiert?", fragte ich ihn und strich ihm über den Kopf. 

"Ja, aber das war ein Fehler.", antwortete er leise und war plötzlich irgendwie traurig. 

"Ein Fehler? Wie meinst du das?", jetzt war ich neugierig. Seven schluckte einmal und senkte dann den Kopf, damit ich ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. 

"Es war mir verboten aber ich hab es trotzdem gemacht, weil ich Hunger hatte.", gab er zu. Er musste davor bestimmt tagelang gehungert haben, denn er wirkte eher wie jemand, der immer versuchte, die Regeln so gut wie möglich einzuhalten. 

"Wurdest du dafür bestraft?" Er nickte und starrte auf den Boden, anscheinend erinnerte er sich nicht gerne daran. 

"Ich wurde ausgepeitscht und war danach ein paar Tage lang in Isolation." Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, das war eine ziemlich brutale und eigentlich auch ungerechte Strafe, wenn man bedenkt, dass er nur Schokolade gegessen hatte, um nicht zu verhungern. Aber diese Erziehungsmethoden hatten anscheinend funktioniert, denn er würde nie wieder etwas tun, das sein Meister nicht erlaubt hatte, da war ich mir sicher. 

"Du wirst mir keinen Grund dazu geben, dich so zu bestrafen, richtig?" Ich wusste, dass es ihm unangenehm war, aber er musste antworten. Seven nickte wieder und sah dann vorsichtig zu mir hoch. 

"Ich werde mich an alle Regeln halten, versprochen!" Ich lächelte ihn an und fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch seine Haare. 

"Natürlich wirst du das."

Nachdem Seven schüchtern gefragt hatte, ob er jetzt schon etwas zu essen bekommen könnte, holte ich uns beiden schnell Pizza und ignorierte die Blickte, die mir zugeworfen wurden, als ich mit einem Pizzakarton durch den Club lief. War essen hier drin unangebracht oder waren die einfach alle hungrig? Ich öffnete die Tür mit der Nummer Sieben umständlich mit einer Hand. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu mir auf dem Bett und zuckte zusammen, als ich hinter mir wieder abschloss, aber als er mich erkannte, entspannte er sich etwas. Das war ja schon mal ein Fortschritt. 

"Ich hoffe, dir schmeckt Pizza Margarita?" Wie zu erwarten zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, er wusste wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, was eine Pizza ist.

Letztendlich stellte sich heraus, dass er es schon einmal gegessen hatte und einfach nicht wusste, dass es Pizza hieß. Er knabberte zaghaft am Rand und ich sah ihm lächelnd dabei zu. Ich liebte seinen Körper, er war dünn, zierlich, klein und irgendwie elegant. Damit passte Seven genau in mein Schema. Er war mir meilenweit unterlegen und tat alles, was ich wollte. Seven war perfekt für mich.

"Hast du schon irgendwelche Wünsche?", fragte ich ihn, bevor ich wieder von dem Stück Pizza in meiner Hand ab biss. Er überlegte kurz, schluckte das Essen runter und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. 

"Vielleicht ein Buch?", schlug er unsicher vor. Ich wollte ihm unbedingt Sachen kaufen, mit denen er sich beschäftigen konnte, wenn ich nicht da war. 

"Kannst du überhaupt lesen?", hinterfragte ich vorsichtig, das sollte keine Beleidigung sein, aber wo soll er das bitte gelernt haben?

"Ja, einer meiner Besitzer hat es mir beigebracht.", meinte er fröhlich. Es klang nach einer schönen Erinnerung, wahrscheinlich hatte er davon nicht so viele. 

"Erzähl mir mehr über dich.", bat ich ihn. Hoffentlich würde es ihn ein bisschen glücklich machen, darüber zu reden, wenn er so nette Vorbesitzer hatte, auch wenn ich die Eifersucht ein bisschen unterdrücken musste. 

"Ähm...Was denn genau?", stotterte er. Ich griff lachend nach dem letzten Stück Pizza. 

"Ich will mehr über deine Vergangenheit erfahren, also fängst du am besten ganz am Anfang an. Ich weiß ja schon, dass du mit drei verkauft wurdest, aber was ist danach passiert?" Er nickte und räusperte sich kurz, dann begann er zu erzählen. 

"Meine Mutter hat mich zu einem Mann gebracht, der Kinder gekauft hat damit er sie an Bordelle vermieten kann. Nach ungefähr acht Jahren wurde ich ihm zu alt und er hat mich zu einer Auktion gebracht. Dort wurde ich dann von einem Russen namens Leonid gekauft. Aber er hat gesagt, dass ich ihn zu sehr an seinen Sohn erinnere, und er deshalb nicht mit mir schlafen könnte. Der ist ziemlich früh an einer Krankheit gestorben, glaube ich, jedenfalls hat Leonid mich dann wie seinen eigenen Sohn behandelt, aber weil er so große Verlustängste hatte, durfte ich keinen Kontakt mit anderen haben. Er wollte mich auch adoptieren aber das ging irgendwie nicht, trotzdem hat er mir lesen, schreiben und rechnen beigebracht. Leonid war eigentlich wirklich nett. Aber er hat oft bei Glücksspielen verloren und wurde erschossen, weil er Schulden hatte. Die Leute, die wegen ihm Geld verlorenen hatten, haben mich dann behalten und besser ausgebildet, bevor sie mich an den Club hier weiterverkauft haben. Erst musste ich nur putzen und so, aber dann sind viele Sklaven auf einmal verkauft worden und es wurden neue gebraucht, also stehe ich seit ein paar Wochen auch zum Verkauf.", beendete er seine Geschichte. 

"Jetzt gehörst du mir, süßer, und das wird auch so bleiben." Ich lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte es vorsichtig. Seven wurde also mit drei Jahren von seiner Mutter an einem Bordellbesitzer verkauft der ihn vergewaltigen ließ, und mit elf Jahren von einem glücksspielsüchtigem Russen gekauft, der seinen Sohn ersetzen wollte und am Ende erschossen wurde. Tolle Kindheit, das war echt krass. Kein Wunder, dass ich ihn nie hier gesehen hatte, wenn er nur putzen musste. Ich fragte mich, warum er so lange nicht für Kunden zugänglich war, aber dann kam mir ein anderer Gedanke. 

"Warte mal... Wie alt warst du, als du entjungfert wurdest?" Laut seiner Erzählung musste das ja pädophil gewesen sein. Ihm traten Tränen in die Augen und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern.", sagte er leise und fing an zu schluchzen. Ein leichter Schmerz durchfuhr mein Herz, es war so etwas wie Mitleid, aber das hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Ich wollte nicht, dass er traurig war. Ich legte den Kopf schief und betrachte Seven, seine Tränen glitzerten im Licht und er konnte sie nicht zurück halten. 

Warum löste er solche Gefühle in mir aus?


	4. 4 – Slave

Ich versuchte, die aufkommenden Tränen zurück zu halten. Verdammt, ich durfte nicht weinen! Aber ich hatte ihn gerade meine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt, das machte mich emotional. Auch wenn es für mich normal war, fand ich es traurig, was ich für ein Schicksal hatte. Tyler hob seine Hand und aus Reflex zuckte ich zurück und kniff die Augen zusammen, normalerweise wurde ich immer geschlagen, wenn ich weinte. Aber er strich mir nur über die Wange und wischte die Tränen weg. Überrascht sah ich ihn an, er wirkte traurig, aber warum? 

"Ist alles okay?", fragte ich vorsichtshalber nach, vielleicht hatte ich ja etwas falsch gemacht. 

"Eigentlich müsste ich das eher dich fragen.", sagte er leise. 

"Du musstest schon so viel durchmachen, und du bist noch nicht mal erwachsen." Er betrachtete mich mit verträumtem Blick. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie alt ich tatsächlich war, aber alle schätzen mich auf Sechzehn. War das wirklich so jung? Ich kannte viele Sklaven, die schon im jüngeren Alter gestorben sind. 

"Wie alt bist du denn? Wenn ich fragen darf...", murmelte ich vorsichtig. Mir fiel auf, das ich schon die ganze Zeit über ohne Erlaubnis redete, aber irgendwie hatte er mich doch dazu aufgefordert, oder? Jedenfalls schien er nicht wütend deswegen zu sein. 

"Natürlich darfst bin du fragen, Seven, ich bin Zweiundzwanzig.", antwortete er freundlich. Schnell rechnete ich im Kopf, das waren sechs Jahre Unterschied und vergleichsweise wenig, bei meinen anderen Kunden war es immer ein größerer Altersunterschied der teilweise ziemlich ekelhaft sein konnte.

"Du hast gerade gezuckt, weil du eine Strafe erwartet hast, stimmt's?" Vorsichtig sah ich zu ihm auf, er wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. 

"Ja", flüsterte ich zögernd. Ich war bei ihm total unsicher und wusste nie, ob ich die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder das, was er hören wollte. Er war verdammt schwierig einzuschätzen und das machte mir Angst. 

"Seven, Baby, ich will dich nicht verletzen, also werde ich dich auch nicht bestraften. Schon gar nicht, wenn du alles richtig gemacht hast.", erklärte er sanft. Wieso lobte er mich andauernd? Das war so ungewohnt für mich. Er meinte das bestimmt nicht Ernst, ich machte doch nie etwas richtig. 

"Aber ich hab geweint und ich rede ohne Erlaubnis und bei unserem ersten Treffen hätte ich fast verweigert und-" Tyler stoppte mich indem er seine Lippen auf meine drückte. Ich erwiderte sofort und genoss das Gefühl von Zärtlichkeit, das ich nur von ihm kannte. Als wir uns schließlich wegen Luftmangel lösen mussten, griff er in meine Haare und hielt meinen Kopf dadurch nah bei seinem. Wir konnten den Atem des jeweils anderen auf der Haut spüren. 

"Du hast absolut gar nichts falsch gemacht. Du kannst deine Reflexe und Instinkte nicht abschalten, egal ob du so geboren wurdest oder es dir antrainiert wurde. Manche Leute haben Höhenangst, und das kriegt man nicht weg, indem man es ihnen einfach verbietet. Hoffentlich wirst du das irgendwann verstehen." Eine Zeit lang starrte ich ihn nur an, ich war wirklich sprachlos. 

"Meine Ausbilder haben gesagt, dass wir nur durch Bestrafung lernen und andauernd Fehler machen.", brachte ich heraus, als ich mich wieder gesammelt hatte. Er seufzte und nahm die Hand aus meinen Haaren. 

"Weißt du was? Ich finde das Belohnungssystem viel besser und effektiver. Und du warst so brav, dass ich dir jetzt etwas Gutes tun möchte." Fragend sah ich ihn an. "Ich könnte dich ein bisschen ablenken und auf andere Gedanken bringen, wenn du willst.", schlug er vor. Damit meinte er eindeutig Sex. Tyler fragte mich zwar um Erlaubnis, aber ich würde mich sowie nicht trauen, sie ihm nicht zu geben, also nickte ich. 

In Rekordzeit waren wir beide ausgezogen und er befand sich über mir kniend auf dem Bett. Er verpasste mir einige Knutschflecken und biss dann leicht in die gerötete Haut, um sie danach entschuldigend zu küssen. Ich vergrub meine Finger in der Decke, auf der mein Oberkörper auflag. Er rieb seine Erektion an meiner und ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um nicht direkt los zu stöhnen. Als er dann aber auch noch in meinen Schritt griff und seine Hand dazu nahm, war es um mich geschehen. Ich bog den Rücken durch und drückte meine Hüfte seiner Hand entgegen, seine Berührungen entlockten mir ein lautes Stöhnen und das schien ihn ziemlich heiß zu machen. 

"Gefällt dir das, Baby?", brummte er mit tiefer, erotischer Stimme. Ich nickte und wurde rot, er grinste nur. Dann merkte ich, wie er plötzlich immer wieder leicht an meinen Muskelring drückte. Leise keuchte ich auf während er weiter machte. 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du morgen noch laufen können wirst.", flüsterte er mir verlangend ins Ohr und bereitet mir Gänsehaut. Dann fühlte ich, dass seine Hände meinen Hintern auseinander drückten und ein kleines bisschen zu fest kneteten. Unbewusst verschnellerte sich mein Atem und ich krallte meine Hände stärker in das Laken der Matratze. Dann drückte auf einmal etwas Hartes gegen mich und ich wimmerte kurz auf, als er ohne Vorwarnung den Widerstand durchbrach und ich plötzlich bis zum Zerreißen ausgefüllt wurde. Schmerz durchzog mich, trieb mir Tränen in die Augen und ich hatte das, mir nur allzu bekannte Gefühl, gleich zu zerreißen. 

"Scheiße", zischte ich mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Tyler lachte hinter mir und fing an, sich rhythmisch zu bewegen. 

"Du bist immer noch so verdammt eng.", stöhnte er an meinen Rücken und ich bekam Gänsehaut. Dann zog er sich etwas zurück, bevor er ruckartig bis zum Anschlag in mich stieß und mich damit zum Schreien brachte. Auch wenn es mir gefiel, er hätte mich ruhig etwas mehr vorbereiten können.


	5. 5 – Master

Ich wollte Seven für den Anfang mal ein paar Bücher besorgen und stand deshalb gerade in einem Buchladen vor viel zu viel Auswahl. Mochte er Fantasy oder Romane? Thriller und Horror ja wohl eher nicht. Am besten einfach was ohne Gewalt und auf jeden Fall mit Happy End. Natürlich hatte keiner der Verkäufer Zeit für mich und so musste ich irgendwie selbst ein passendes Buch finden. Allerdings hatte ich noch nie eins fertig gelesen. Aber ich wusste zumindest von ein paar Filmen, dass sie auf Büchern basierten, also orientierte ich mich daran. Obwohl man die Art Film, die ich mochte, nicht wirklich jemandem wie Seven zu trauen konnte, bei Saw würde er am Ende noch umkippen. Hunger Games vielleicht? Aber selbst das war zu Brutal. Ich seufzte, so würde die Suche noch ewig dauern. Als es mir zu blöd wurde, entschied ich mich einfach für Harry Potter und kaufte gleich die ganze Reihe. Er wird ja wohl hoffentlich verstehen, dass das alles nur erfunden war und mit dem bisschen Gewalt darin klar kommen. 

Beim aufschließen seiner Tür fiel mir fast eine der beiden Tüten runter, in denen sich seine Geschenke befanden. Einmal die Bücher und dann noch Kleidung, damit er mehr hatte als nur Boxershorts. Ich fand ihn zwar am attraktivsten, wenn er überhaupt nichts an hatte, aber er sollte sich ja auch mal wohlfühlen. Seven kam gerade aus dem kleinen Badezimmer, dass er ab jetzt so oft er wollte benutzen durfte. Er lächelte sofort, als er mich sah und sein grinsen wurde noch breiter nachdem ich ihm zeigte, was ich für ihn gekauft hatte. Er freute sich riesig über die Bücher und fast noch ein bisschen mehr über die Klamotten. Er hatte alles auf dem Bett ausgebreitet und bewunderte seine neue Garderobe mit leuchtenden Augen. 

"Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal ein Oberteil an hatte.", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir, bevor er dann alles wieder in die Tüten und vom Bett räumte. Einen Schrank hatte er nicht, denn das Zimmer war hauptsächlich für das Vergnügen der Kunden eingerichtet und nicht, damit sich der Sklave wohlfühlte. Es machte mich irgendwie glücklich, ihn glücklich zu machen. Gott sei Dank war ich meiner inneren Stimme gefolgt, und ihn direkt für mich beansprucht. Ich hatte ihn so schnell wie möglich gekauft und bereute es keine Sekunde. Natürlich liebte ich ihn nicht, ich wollte ihn einfach haben, ihn besitzen. Ich wollte über ihn bestimmen und ihn benutzen. Andererseits wollte ich ihm aber auch die Zuneigung schenken, die er noch nie bekommen hatte. Und jetzt gerade wollte ich, dass er mir seine Dankbarkeit zeigte.

"Ich will dir auch irgendwas geben, aber ich hab nichts.", murmelte er beschämt. Das war genau das, worauf ich gewartet hatte. 

"Natürlich hast du was, Seven. Zum Beispiel einen wunderschönen Körper...", deutete ich an und er verstand sofort. 

Noch etwas zögernd ging er auf mich zu und überlegte. "Darf ich dich als Dankeschön verwöhnen?"

Seven hatte uns beide komplett ausgezogen und kniete nun vor mir zwischen meinen Beinen, ich lag rücklings auf dem Bett. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Oberschenkel und strich langsam zu meiner Mitte. Dann hauchte er einen Kuss auf meine Spitze und ich schloss genießerisch die Augen. Er leckte einmal über meine Länge und nahm ihn schließlich ganz in den Mund, anscheinend hatte er keinen Würgereiz mehr. 

"Oh Gott, du machst das so gut.", stöhnte ich. Von meinen Geräuschen ermutigt, spielte er mit seiner Zunge an meinem besten Stück und machte Schluckbewegungen, die mich in seiner Kehle massierten. Er war verdammt gut, aber ich wollte ihn richtig spüren. Als ich kurz davor war zu kommen, zog ich ihn an den Haare zurück und nach oben. Ich rutschte weiter hoch und er setzte sich wieder zwischen meine Beine. 

"Reite mich", sagte ich schwer atmend und stellte fest, dass Seven mittlerweile auch Gefallen daran fand. Er nahm etwas Gel und verteilte es, bevor er sich quälend langsam auf mich sinken ließ. Als ich dann vollständig in ihm war, begann er, sein Becken zu bewegen und ich krallte mich in seine Hüften.

Wir stöhnen beide laut auf, als wir fast gleichzeitig kamen. Erschöpft stieg er von mir runter und schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob er auf dem Bett bleiben durfte. Ich zog ihn einfach neben mich und legte einen Arm um ihn, sofort kuschelte er sich an mich. 

"Ich finde, du hast dich ziemlich gut revangiert.", sagte ich, als ich wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war. Er schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln und bemerkte dann, dass er sich auf meinem Bauch ergossen hatte. Kurz sah er mich unschlüssig an, dann beugte sich kurzerhand darüber. Er macht jetzt nicht das, was ich denke, oder? 

"Du musst nicht-", ich brach ab als ich spürte, wie er über meinen Bauch leckte und alles schluckte. Er hatte das gerade wirklich freiwillig und unaufgefordert gemacht, und jetzt legte er sich wieder neben mich als wäre nichts gewesen. 

"Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie perfekt du bist?", murmelte ich fassungslos. Er kicherte verlegen und nickte mit dem Kopf an meiner Schulter. 

"Ich finde dich auch ziemlich perfekt, Ty.", sagte er schüchtern und wurde rot. Wie kann er nach so einer Aktion einfach wieder die Niedlichkeit in Person sein?


	6. 6 – Slave

Tyler war gerade nicht da, also vertrieb ich mir die Zeit mit lesen. Ich mochte das Buch, dass er für mich ausgesucht hatte und fragte mich, ob er es auch schon gelesen hatte. Aber irgendwie war Tyler nicht der Typ für sowas, er war allgemein einfach anders, eben speziell, und das gefiel mir so an ihm. Er hatte mir auch Kleidung gekauft, die tatsächlich aus mehr als nur einem Fetzen Stoff bestand, und eine angenehme Abwechslung zu der alten, kratzigen Boxershort war, die ich sonst immer tragen musste. Es waren sogar warme und weiche Pullover dabei, einen davon trug ich gerade. Die Ärmel waren ein bisschen zu lang, aber so konnte ich sie über meine Hände ziehen und mir dadurch die Finger wärmen. Natürlich hätte ich mich auch zudecken können, aber ich traute mich immer noch nicht so wirklich, etwas ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis zu tun. Tyler vertraute ich inzwischen, aber ich hatte noch große Angst vor dem Besitzer des Clubs, der mich verkauft hatte.

Nach stundenlangem lesen fingen meine Augen an zu brennen und ich legte das Buch zur Seite, drehte mich auf den Rücken und legte meine Hände auf mein Gesicht. Ich musste wieder an Tyler denken und schwärmte fast schon für ihn. Er hatte gesagt, dass er mich perfekt findet. Ich grinste wie bescheuert und plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass ich richtig glücklich war. Nach so langer Zeit, war ich endlich wieder glücklich. Und das hatte ich nur ihm zu verdanken. Er könnte alles Mögliche mit mir machen, aber er war nett zu mir, obwohl er doch eigentlich nichts davon hatte. Er tat das nur für mich und ich glaube, dass ich mich wirklich in verliebt hatte. Das konnte ich ihm unmöglich sagen. Ich durfte mich nicht verlieben. Ich dürfte eigentlich überhaupt keine Gefühle zeigen, wenn es mir nicht erlaubt war. Ich war schließlich nicht hier, um zu lieben. Wenn ich ihm meine Gefühle gestehen würde, würde er sich womöglich einfach einen anderen suchen, der es schafft, sich wie ein normaler Sklave zu benehmen. Tyler hatte mir schon so viel durchgehen lassen, soviel erlaubt und mir so viel Luxus geben, ich konnte es nicht aufs Spiel setzen. 

Aber vielleicht konnte ich ihn dazu bringen, mich zu mögen. Er hatte mir schon oft gesagt, dass er mich besser findet, als die anderen, und auch wenn ich das nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, glaubte ich ihn. Ich hoffte einfach darauf, ihn mit meinem guten Benehmen davon überzeugen zu können, mich zu behalten und vielleicht sogar irgendwann mit zu ihm nach Hause zu nehmen. Mir war klar dass das alles sehr unrealistisch war aber ich werde einfach alles versuchen um mich zu bessern. Ich werde ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen und wirklich alles tun was er will. Und ich muss verdammt noch mal aufhören, so ängstlich zu sein und zu zögern, wenn er etwas von mir verlangt, dass ich nicht mag. Ich muss perfekt sein, ich muss funktionieren, damit er stolz auf mich sein kann.

Tyler küsste mich zärtlich und schob seine Hände unter meinen Pullover, fuhr über meinen Bauch und strich dann meine V-linie nach, bis er an meiner Hose stoppte. Er beendete den Kuss und zog sich sein eigenes Shirt aus, bevor er mir aus dem Oberteil half. Wieder küssten wir uns und jetzt glitten seine Hände in meine Hose, griffen meinen Hintern und zwicken leicht hinein, was mich zum keuchen brachte. Tyler grinste in den Kuss und zog mich zum Bett, ohne sich von mir zu lösen. Ich ertastete seine Beule und wollte den Gürtel öffnen, aber er erledigte das auf einmal selbst. 

"Das geht mir viel zu langsam, süßer." keuchte er und trennte sich gleich darauf auch noch von seiner Boxershort. Ich wurde auf das Bett gedrückt und hob mein Becken, damit er mir die Klamotten abstreifen konnte. 

"Diesmal mit oder ohne Vorspiel?" fragte er und ich wusste ganz genau, was er wollte. 

"Ohne". Er lächelte und ich erwiderte es, ich hatte endlich mal das richtige gesagt. 

Doch dann drückte er sich langsam in mich. Ich schnappte nach Luft und riss meine Augen auf. Vor Schmerz bildeten sich Tränen in meinen Augen, Tyler beugte sich zu mir runter und küsste sie sanft weg. Ich atmete zitternd ein und aus. Als ich mich an seine Größe gewohnt hatte, was dank der vielen Male vorher nicht so lange dauerte, nickte ich um ihm zu zeigen, dass er weiter machen konnte. Sofort zog er sich fast ganz aus mir heraus, damit er noch tiefer wieder in mich stoßen konnte. Irgendwann zeigte mir sein Stöhnen, dass er gleich kommen würde und als er zu zucken begann, überrollte mich mein Orgasmus, während er seinen in mir hatte. 

Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn er mich wieder zurückgeben oder weiterverkaufen würde. Ich wollte nie wieder ohne ihn sein, er war mir mittlerweile so wichtig geworden, und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er genauso von mir dachte. Während ich in seinen Armen einschlief wurde mir endgültig klar, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte.


	7. 7 – Master

Seven's Kopf lag auf meinem Schoß und ich hatte ihm erlaubt, irgendeinen Disney Film auf meinem Handy anzusehen, während ich fast dabei einschlief. Seine Körperwärme und der beruhigende Rhythmus seines Herzens entspannten mich, sodass ich nicht mehr an meine stressige Arbeit im Büro denken musste. Meine Hand, die durch seine Haare strich, wurde immer schwerer und meine Augen fielen zu. 

Als Seven mich weckte, indem er ungelenk über mich drüber krabbelte und beinahe vom Bett fiel, war es schon so spät, dass ich beschloss, heute hier zu bleiben. Normalerweise fuhr ich immer nach Hause, nachdem ich mit Seven geschlafen und ein bisschen gekuschelt hatte. Ich sah Seven gerade dabei zu, wie er sein Shirt auszog, weil er sich bettfertig machen wollte und ich bemerkte, dass ich auch noch komplett angezogen war. Dann fiel mein Blick auf die Badezimmertür und in meinen Gedanken entstand ein schönes Bild von Seven, im Bad, nackt und nass. 

"Ist die Dusche groß genug für zwei?", fragte ich und er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. 

"Ja, warum?", hinterfragte er misstrauisch, ich rollte nur mit den Augen. 

"Na, warum wohl. Die muss noch eingeweiht werden, Baby." Ich stand auf und wurde mein Oberteil los, dann folgte die Hose und schon standen wir beide nur noch in Boxershort da. Er schien von der Idee noch nicht so ganz begeistert, aber er folgte mir ins Bad, das, wie zu erwarten, sehr spartanisch eingerichtet und gänzlich mit weißen Kacheln versehen war. Nicht gerade erotisch, aber ich hatte auch schon an hässlicheren Orten einen hoch bekommen. 

Kaum standen wir unter der Dusche, verwickelte ich ihn auch schon in einen Zungenkuss. Mit einer Hand machte ich das warme Wasser an, während die andere über seinen Hintern strich und leicht hinein kniff. Seven entfuhr ein Stöhnen, als mein Zeigefinger über seinen begierigen Eingang Strich und erst nach einigen Sekunden in ihn eindrang. Ich weitete ihn erst mit einem, dann mit zwei und schließlich mit drei Fingern, dann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und hob ihn hoch. Seine Arme und Beine schlangen sich automatisch um mich und sein Rücken presste sich gegen die Wand. Ich platzierte mich an seiner Hintertür und drang langsam in ihn ein, was ihn zum keuchen brachte. Er schien immer noch große Schmerzen zu haben, anscheinend gewöhnte er sich nicht daran. Ich versuchte ihn mit Küssen abzulenken und es gelang mir. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden war er komplett ausgefüllt und ich bis zum Anschlag in Seven versunken. Ich wartete noch einen kurzen Augenblick lang, dann zog ich mich langsam aus ihm zurück, bis nur noch meine Spitze in ihm war, und stieß dann hart zu. Seven stöhnte laut auf und klammerte sich an mich. Meine linke Hand fand ihren Weg zu seinem Hintern und hielt ihn oben, mit der anderen stützte ich mich an der Duschwand ab. Immer wieder zog ich mich zurück und jedes Mal stieß ich wieder härter zu. Mein Tempo verschnellerte sich und wir wurden immer lauter. Seine Fingernägel hinterließen rote Striemen auf meinem Rücken, aber das kümmerte mich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, es brachte mich nur dazu, noch schneller und wilder werden. Er lehnte seinen Kopf nach Luft schnappend gegen die Wand, während ich nach wie vor immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in ihn eindrang und bei jedem Stoß seine Prostata traf. 

"Ty" stöhnte er laut. Seine Finger krallten sich in meine Haare und sein Rücken bog sich durch. "Ich-" noch bevor er seinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, schoss ich meinen heißen Samen in ihn, fast gleichzeitig kam auch Seven. Sein Kopf fiel auf meine Schulter, er atmete schwer und zitterte ein bisschen. Ich sank langsam mit Seven im Arm und immer noch tief in ihm vergraben zu Boden. Keuchend und erschöpft gab ich ihm einen Kuss. 

Wir blieben eine Zeit lang unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl sitzen, dann zog ich mich aus ihm heraus und ein unzufriedenes Wimmern verließ seine Lippen. Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich, wie er daraufhin rot wurde und ich musste lachen. 

"Lach mich nicht aus!", beschwerte er sich leise und ich schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. "Mach' ich doch gar nicht, süßer, ich finde dich einfach nur total niedlich."


	8. 8 – Slave

Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und ich legte das Buch weg, mit dem ich mir die Zeit vertrieben hatte. Ich hoffte, dass er heute gute Laune haben würde, aber ein Blick zur Tür zerstörte meine Hoffnung. Tyler sah extrem genervt aus und zog sich bereits die Jacke samt Hemd aus. Das würde heute kein langes Vorspiel geben, befürchtete ich. "Süßer, ich hatte heute sehr viel Stress im Büro und du musst mir jetzt beim Entspannen helfen." 

Ich nickte nur brav, keine Ahnung wieso, aber ich wollte ihm einfach gehorchen und vor allem wollte ich ihn glücklich machen. Tyler war der einzige, der sich wirklich um mich kümmerte und der an mehr als nur meinem Körper interessiert war. Er gab mir Bücher damit mir nicht so langweilig war und manchmal durfte ich sogar mit seinem Handy Musik hören. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als er mein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und mich stürmisch küsste. Als wir uns schließlich wegen Luftmangel lösen mussten, bemerkte ich, dass er kein Stück Stoff mehr am Körper trug. 

"Ausziehen und hinlegen.", befahl er knapp. Ich tat sofort was er wollte und bekam jetzt doch ein kleines bisschen Angst. Er kniete sich hinter mich aufs Bett und seine beiden Hände massierten meinen Hintern. Dann verteilte er ein wenig Gleitgel an meinem Eingang und bereitete mich zum Glück ausführlich vor. Selbst wenn er schlechte Laune hatte und das hier ziemlich schnell ging, wollte er mir trotzdem nur so wenig Schmerzen zufügen, wie möglich. 

"Baby, ich würde mit dir gerne was ausprobieren. Es wird nicht wehtun und ich bin auch vorsichtig, versprochen.", meinte er und griff nach einer Augenbinde und Fesseln, die ich eher skeptisch betrachtete. Ich war kein Fan von Dingen, die meine Freiheit einschränkten. Aber er wollte es, und ich wollte, dass er stolz auf mich war. 

"Aber bitte mit Safeword, ja?", bat ich ihn. Er nickte und versprach mir, sofort aufzuhören, wenn ich es sagen würde. 

"Dreh dich auf den Rücken.", befahl er und ich gehorchte. Dann legte er mir die Augenbinde um und band meine Handgelenke aneinander. 

"So ist es doch schon besser", meinte er als ich spürte wie er sich kurz danach wieder hinter mich begab. 

"Bereit?", fragte er und ich nickte zur Bestätigung. Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass er mich eines Tages so durchnehmen wollen würde, er hatte nur gewartet, bis ich auch einverstanden war. Ich hoffte trotzdem, dass er sanft sein würde. Tyler legte sich meine Beine über seine Schulter und beugte sich über mich. Ich spürte ihn an meinem Eingang an und schon im nächsten Moment schob sich seine Spitze mit einem langsamen Schub durch meinen Schließmuskel. Ich stöhnte vor Lust und Schmerz auf. "Du bist so verdammt eng!", stöhnte er während mir kurz Zeit gab, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Dann spürte ich, wie er sich langsam wieder herauszog, um daraufhin wieder in mich zu stoßen. Dieses Mal war der Schmerz schon geringer. Einige weitere Male und der Schmerz wurde zu purer Lust. 

"Du bist echt was ganz besonderes.", keuchte er, nachdem wir beide fast gleichzeitig gekommen waren. Er war außer Atem und strich mir sanft die Haare aus der Stirn, ich erwiderte nichts auf dieses Kompliment. Dann machte er mir die Augenbinde ab und ich musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte, löste er auch die Fesseln an meinen Armen sodass ich sie endlich wieder bewegen konnte. 

"Ich würde dich echt gern mit nachhause nehmen, aber ich hab zurzeit viel Stress mit der Arbeit, ich würde dich vernachlässigen." Murmelte er. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten gesagt, dass er mich jetzt schon vernachlässigte, aber ich wollte ihn nicht verärgern. 

Aber Tyler wäre nicht Tyler, wenn er das nicht bemerken würde. Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und sah mich misstrauisch an. "Seven, willst du mir vielleicht irgendwas sagen?" Ich überlegte, wie ich ihm am besten erklären konnte, was ich fühlte. Aber sollte ich das überhaupt? Denn ich wollte auf keinen Fall undankbar erscheinen und eigentlich hatte ich auch kein Recht darauf, mich zu beschweren. Ich war ja schon froh, dass er sich überhaupt mit mir abgab und sich nicht einfach jemanden suchte, der besser war als ich. Ich hatte ihm bestimmt schon sehr viel Geld gekostet, mit dem Zimmer und dem ganzen Essen dass er mir zahlte. 

"Nein, es ist nichts.", sagte ich deshalb nur schnell. Prüfend schaute er mir in die Augen und zog auf einmal leicht wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Sollte ich mich entschuldigen? Aber für was denn? 

"Seven.", sprach er mahnend. Jetzt wirkte er so bedrohlich, dass ich fast schon ein bisschen ängstlich schlucken musste. "Du bist ein verdammt schlechter Lügner, Baby, und ich hasse es, wenn man mich anlügt." Seine Stimme klang kalt und gefährlich, ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und wollte sicherheitshalber ein bisschen von ihm wegrutschen, aber er hielt mich an den Handgelenken fest. Sein Griff tat etwas weh und ich quietschte leise. Als er das bemerkte wurde sein Blick sofort weicher und seine Hände wurden sanfter, hielten mich aber immer noch fest. 

"Ich sehe doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, also warum sagst du mir nicht, was los ist?", nun klang er besorgt und nicht mehr so bedrohlich. 'Er wird mir nicht weh tun, er ist anders als die anderen' sagte ich mir selbst wie ein Mantra. Schließlich nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und überwand mich. 

"I-ich... ich fühle mich wie ein Spielzeug." Verständnislos sah er mich an. 

"Aber das bist doch auch?" Okay, er hatte das Taktgefühl einer Kakerlake. Ich holte tief Luft, um es ihm zu erklären. 

"Schon klar, aber das meine ich nicht. Ich fühle mich wertlos und ersetzbar, wie eine billige Plastik Puppe oder so... Du sagst immer, ich wäre was Besonderes, aber du zeigst es mir nie. Ich verstehe ja, warum du mich nicht mit zu dir nachhause nehmen kannst, aber so wie es jetzt ist, ist es mir zu wenig. Ich will mehr, Ty, mehr von dir, verstehst du?"


	9. 9 – Master

"Ey Seven, hör auf dich zu bewegen. Ich will noch schlafen!", murrte ich, aber er machte einfach weiter. 

"Ich muss aber aufs Klo und du liegst auf mir drauf, T!", beschwerte er sich. Müde öffnete ich die Augen, ich hatte ihn wohl tatsächlich als Kissen benutzt. Aber, Moment mal, hatte er mich gerade T genannt? 

"Wie sehr willst du meinen Namen eigentlich noch verkürzen?", fragte ich belustigt und sah, wie er rot wurde. 

"Na, Tyler ist so lang und bei Ty kann man doch auch einfach das y weglassen.", erklärte er und kicherte verlegen. Er war so süß. "Außerdem kommt es ja nicht auf die Länge an.", meinte er verschmitzt und bevor ich etwas Zweideutiges erwidern konnte, flüchtete er schnell ins angrenzende Bad. Er war eindeutig mehr als nur süß. 

Ich war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, als er zurück unter die Decke schlüpfte und sich zufrieden an meine Brust kuschelte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. 

Als ich das nächste Mal geweckt wurde, spürte ich sanfte Küsse auf meiner Wange. Seven bemerkte dass ich wach war und hielt kurz inne um mir einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Lächelnd drehte ich mich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn. "Du bist so perfekt, Baby.", murmelte ich bevor ich gähnen musste. Er freute sich sichtlich über das Kompliment und wurde sogar rot. Man musste seine Schüchterne Art einfach lieben. 

"Wieso hast du mich geweckt?", wollte ich jetzt wissen, denn normalerweise war er, genau wie ich, Langschläfer. Er deutete auf mein Handy, das auf dem Nachtisch lag und blinkte. 

"Es hat vibriert und ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte.", erklärte er mir brav. Es war wirklich praktisch, dass er schon seit Jahren ein Sklave war und nichts von Menschenrechten und dem ganzen Rest wusste, sonst hätte er wohl schon längst die Polizei gerufen, ich gab ihm ja eigentlich genug Gelegenheiten dazu. Aber irgendwie war es auch traurig. Irgendwann würde ich ihn mit zu mir nehmen und ihm alles zeigen, vielleicht sogar die ganze Welt. Aber jetzt musste ich erstmal was anderes klären, man hatte mir nämlich eine Nachricht geschickt, in der stand, dass ich so schnell wie möglich ins Büro kommen sollte. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder anziehen und Seven einen Abschiedskuss geben, als ich mich an gestern Abend erinnerte. So wie ich mich verhielt, war es verständlich, dass er sich ausgenutzt fühlte. Natürlich wusste er, dass er ein Sklave war, und er hätte auch bestimmt kein Problem damit, wenn ich nicht andauernd widersprüchliche Dinge sagen würde. 

"Ist was bei deiner Arbeit passiert?", fragte er mich neugierig und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf, ich hatte gerade eine Entscheidung getroffen.  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich leg mich wieder hin, willst du kuscheln?" Er strahlte beinahe vor Freude und warf sich schon förmlich in meine Arme. Lachend zog ich ihn auf meine Brust und brachte uns in eine bequeme Position. Sollen die im Büro halt alleine klarkommen.

Nachdem ich seit mindestens einer halben Stunde durch seine weichen Haaren gestreichelt hatte, drehte er den Kopf so, dass ich damit aufhören musste, er mich aber ansehen konnte. "An was denkst du gerade?", fragte Seven und lächelte mich lieb an. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, was ihn zum Lachen brachte. "Ich hab an dich gedacht, süßer." Er wurde rot und versteckte sein Gesicht im Kissen. Lachend strich ich ihm über den Rücken. Aber als ich bei seinem Hintern ankam und kurz drüber strich, verspannte er sich leicht. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber es fiel mir natürlich trotzdem auf. Ich zog leicht an seinen Haaren damit er mich ansah. "Alles okay? Hab ich dir gestern weh getan?", fragte ich vorsichtig, das Gestern war ja schon etwas wilder gewesen. 

"Nein, du tust mir nicht weh.", antwortete er ausweichend. Ich seufzte, er erzählte mir schon wieder nicht die ganze Wahrheit. 

"Warum hast du dann gerade so abweisend reagiert?", hinterfragte ich. Er wandte den Blick ab und fand die Wand plötzlich sehr interessant. Als er nach fast einer Minute immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und strich langsam weiter nach oben. Mit jedem Zentimeter wurde er nervöser und er bekam sogar Gänsehaut. Was war los mit ihm? 

"Ich... ich hab jetzt gerade echt keine Lust darauf, tut mir leid.", murmelte er schließlich und wirkte ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Jetzt verstand ich es, der arme Junge. "Du kannst mich natürlich trotzdem-", schnell unterbrach ich ihn, ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihm schlafen, wenn er das nicht will. 

"Seven, es ist völlig normal dass du mal keine Lust dazu hast und wenn das so ist, kannst du es mir als ruhig sagen. Du musst dich dafür auch nicht entschuldigen.", erklärte ich ihm sanft, doch er schien damit nicht klar zu kommen. "Aber das ist doch meine Aufgabe, ich meine, deswegen bist du doch hergekommen. Ich bin-", erneut fiel ich ihm ins Wort, ich mochte es nicht, dass er es als Pflicht ansah, auch wenn es eigentlich wirklich so war. 

"Ich weiß, wozu du da bist, aber für mich bist du so viel mehr.", sagte ich leise und er starrte mich ungläubig an. 

Er war ein Sexsklave, und denen wurde während ihrer Ausbildung wortwörtlich eingeprügelt, dass sie wirklich nur für eines gut waren, und zwar Sex. Wenn man nicht mit ihnen schlafen wollte, dachten sie, sie hätten etwas falsch gemacht. Also ließen sie es sogar über sich ergehen, wenn sie selber eigentlich keine Lust darauf hatten. Denn es war egal, was sie wollten, dachten oder fühlten. Normalerweise lebten Sexsklaven auch nicht sehr lange, denn niemand zahlte für Sex mit einem über zwanzig Jährigen. Seven hatte also noch höchstens vier Jahre, bevor er entsorgt werden würde. 

Aber um das zu tun, mussten sie erst an mir vorbei.


End file.
